


To Protect Someone

by jimmybasilisk



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Vampires, cuz i dont even know what im writing, dystopian (sorta), i dont know what tags to put, we'll see later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmybasilisk/pseuds/jimmybasilisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two types of people in this world. Humans and Monsters. Some say they cross over sometimes, that at the worst moments people are just as monster as they are human. But I think there is a very defined line between the two, a line that stays the same regardless of what actions you take. The humans are us - scared, hungry and always on the run from something that'll put us in danger. And the monsters, well, who else but the vampires?  I do whatever it takes to survive. Maybe in the old world some of my actions would make me the monster, but not now. All you need to know is there's us, and there's them...</p><p>But why did he have to be one of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Protect Someone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this to satisfy my Diabolik Lovers obsession which may or may not be taking over my life but I have no idea where it's gonna go so tags will be added later. This is my first story so don't be too harsh on me I'm also using this to practice my writing. If you enjoy this please leave a comment so I know if I should continue or not :)

"Come on now, move faster. We have to get home before we all freeze to death, alright?" 

I feel a small, cold hand slip into mine and a slight tug on the sleeve of my jacket. 

"But Dee I'm hungry. Like really, really hungry. And I'm also really tired," the little girl next to me complains. 

I look down at her, her face crumpled up like she could start crying any minute, and then turn back to the 2 other kids behind me. They look the same; as miserable as any odd seven year old would be without food and sleep for an entire day. 

With a sigh I stop my walking, lowering myself on to one knee to be at eye level with them all. 

"Hey, don't cry Rin. Here," I reach up to wipe away the tears which had started to escape. I pull her closer to me and look around at the others over her shoulder. "I know it's hard. Of course it is. I'm hungry too, and I can think of nothing better then a full nights sleep right now."

I see their heads nod in agreement. 

"But you know that's hard right now. It sucks, I get it. Having to spend all day searching for things to sell just for enough food for the night, then starting the cycle all over again. I know it's hard."

A strong gust of the cold wind rips through our group suddenly, causing the kids to shuffle closer until we are inches apart. I pull Rin back and shape our little group into a circle, all holding hands. 

"But I swear I will try my best to protect you all," I breathe, a small smile forming on my face. 

"I can't even begin to explain how much you all mean to me. If something were to happen to any of you, I wouldn't see the point in living anymore. That sounds harsh, but I mean it, I really do. So believe me when I say I will look after you. Just trust me, okay? And someday soon, when all this is over and that damned King is gone, we can all live together on the Inside. Can you imagine what it'll be like?"

I force myself to smile brighter, weaving my story like a fairy tail in the hopes of cheering them up. 

"Food fit for royalty; something hot and maybe something sweet too. I can't even remember what chocolate tastes like! And, it would all be brought to us by servants, of course. Long gone will be the days where we had to scavenge for food."

Their faces immediately light up at the mention of chocolate. Most would never of had it because they were too young, only heard the stories.

"We can dance all day and sing as loud as we want to. We can throw as many parties as we please and invite everyone in the city to join us!"

"Can I sing now?" the little boy to my left, JP, starts belting out a song he picked up from god knows where, as if pretending to be an opera singer. He even does a little twirl in the midst and finishes on one knee, as though proposing.

"Shh!" I quickly respond, "Remember where we are JP."

With a gasp he slaps a hand to his mouth, eyes wide.

"Sorry," he desperately whispers back.

I notice he's still in his pose however and give a little smirk, stating, "Though I'm sure you'll get all the ladies with that performance. They'll be lining up to marry the great JP, the singer known to melt the hearts of girls with just one song!" I give a fake gasp and clutch my heart, as though I too, have been affected.

JP gives a little giggle and, suggestively raising his eyebrows, turns to Rin and states, "See? I told you girls liked me. Don't deny it anymore Rinny, I knew you liked me from the start." 

Rin, never the one to take insults lying down, does not hesitate to smack JP up the head. There are a few stunned seconds of silence where we all look back and forth between Rin, now fuming and red in the face, and JP, who rubs his chin with his mouth agape, none of us knowing what to do. But after a few more seconds I can't help it anymore. I fall to the floor, holding my stomach and shaking with laughter. My eyes are closed and I can feel tears forming as the kids look at me, not sure how to react.

"Man!" I gasp out, "Drama sure starts early these days!"

Rin and JP look at each other one more time, then both crack a smile. Soon they're laughing too. Then we are all on the floor, smiling and laughing and unable to stop, as though for the first time in months. And the thing is, it was. None of us knew why we were still laughing anymore but we kept going, at least for the sake of releasing our stress.

Finally, wiping tears from my eyes, I sit up again.

"Could..." I feel a slight tug on my sleeve, "could I also get married, one day? I've always heard girls get married when they are happy... I want to find someone too," I turn to see Jessi, sweet little Jessi, face looking towards the ground as her ears begin turning red. 

This is too precious. I can't help but giggle a little at how innocent the action is. "Of course you can," I whisper, leaning down to her as if to share a secret. "You can have the most beautiful prince in the land. He'll be kind, handsome and rich, too. "

"Sounds like she's describing me!" JP shouts from the side, guffawing loudly.

"JP shut up!" Rin shouts, taking over my place.

Jessi turns even more red, but looks up at me now with a hopeful smile.

"I don't need all that in a guy. I just want someone who'll protect me, like you do now. And someone who I can protect, too."

My mouth falls open, and I can't think of what to say.

This time Jessi grabs my hands and whispers to me, "Thank you Dee. For everything. When I'm all grown up like you, we'll be the ones who do the protecting, okay?"

Tears begin to form in the corner of my eyes as wordlessly, I hug Jessi to me. I love these kids. I would do anything for them.

To my left I hear Rin shout, "Dee! Can we finish the story? What else can we do?"

I pull back from Jessi, wiping the tears from my eyes and turning my smile on once more.

"Well, let's not forget the rooms. They'll be huge, with beds double the size of the one we all share now! With giant fluffy pillows and clean sheets. Our house will be so big we can all have our own bed. We'd never have to share again!"

Rin turns to me, a small pout now on her face. 

"But I want to sleep in the same bed. I want to be next to Dee or I'll be scared."

The others nod in agreement, heads vehemently shaking up and down. At this I couldn't help but smile for real, beaming at the kids as I was reminded exactly why they meant so much to me. 

"Well, of course then. We can do whatever we want, that's the best part! As long as I stay with you little munchkins I'll be happy no matter where I go."

"But Dee," Rin starts, "when will the King leave? Can't we just ask him to? I'll even use my pleases, then he'll have to."

She smiles at me, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, and biting my lip, I smile back down at her.

"Now, I've never met the King, but I have a feeling that may not work."

"You never know until you try, Dee!"

I stand up again, holding her hand and looking back at the others around me. I look up at the sky, now completely dark and I give an involuntary shiver.

"Well, for now at least we need to get home. Come on, we'll skip home this time to make it faster. Everyone hold hands, let's go!"

The kids seem energised again, beginning to laugh again as we make our way home, skipping like fools. I laugh too, remembering this moment as something rare and something to treasure. 

What I said before was true. These kids mean everything to me and without them, I would be nothing. I will protect them, even if it means forsaking my own life. 

\------------------------------

Shuu looked over at the girl, watching her movements as though he hadn't seen something so interesting in weeks. Perhaps he hadn't. There was nothing in particular she was doing that would grab your attention, but it was the rare sight of affection and care for someone other than themselves that Shuu couldn't help but feel drawn to. Something seemingly so rare to find in his own life. 

From his place behind the bar, with his hood pulled over his head to conceal his face, Shuu smiled to himself, feeling immensely curious about this girl. 

Whether that was a sign of how boring his life had become or not was up for debate, but as of now he had nothing better to do than watch. 

She was obviously struggling, as any human would in this day in age, her face streaked with dirt and her clothes hanging off her frame like rags, as though she hadn't eaten for days. Perhaps she hadn't. Yet she seemed to be caring for 3 or 4 children that were so obviously not her own, their varying skin tones and hair colours to testify to that, and herself at most looking only 10 years older than them.

She should have someone looking after her, not the other way around, Shuu thought with pity. Though, he quickly cast off the thought, reminding himself it could be called his own fault the humans live the way they do now.

But again he saw her smile, meaning something to each of the children she now spoke to, so full of life and hope. Where did she get that from? Shuu could only begin to imagine what a human, especially a girl her age, would've been through up to this point. So why did she smile like that? Why did she even bother looking after anyone but herself?

Shuu had often heard humans were foolish but this was too much. Maybe coming from someone such as himself, who'd never felt the need to give anything, her actions could only be perceived as foolish. 

Hearing a cough from his left, Shuu was forced out of his revere, turning his attention to the bartender in front of him. 

"Did ya want another one there?" the bartender asked, gesturing to the empty glass in front of Shuu. The human's face shone with his own sweat, every pore in his skin visible even from where Shuu sat. Hideous.

With a sigh, Shuu grunted his consent for another, turning his eyes back to the street where the girl and kids had been. 

With dismay he saw neither were there, perhaps having returned home for the night. He stared out a bit longer, in case they were just in the shadows somewhere, but upon seeing nothing he gave a long sigh, turning his stool to face the front and his new drink once more. 

What was wrong with him, to be so easily moved by something as fickle as human affection? He had been the bringer of thousands of their deaths yet still felt pity for one girl? How would his father ever choose him to be the next King if he still emphasized with humans?

Picking up his glass, he downed the entirety of the drink, cringing as it burned down his throat. He couldn't help the cough that escaped his throat as he struggled to compose himself. 

Honestly, over 100 years old and you still can't handle your alcohol. 

He heard a chuckle in front of him and saw that same greasy bartender, polishing a glass yet looking directly at him. 

"Rough day?" he asked. 

"You could call it that."

"You ain't the only one, son. Forcin' us to live out here, like this. Them vampires will pay one day. I'll make sure of it."

Shuu glanced up at the man, now polishing his glass with quite a bit more force than before. He wondered if it would break. 

"Yes, well," Shuu mused, "you got my support there."

And with that, he stood, sliding a bill over the counter to the man, who accepted it with a grunt. Giving a wave behind him, Shuu walked out into the night's cold air, the wind threatening to cut through his bones. 

Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered coming out here to the human's corner of town, where his only company was discomfort and a really shitty drink. But nights like tonight where he saw something different from his everyday life of internal politics and polished surroundings affirmed his desire to leave that life every now and then. 

As he wandered the cracked and dirty streets which lead back to the main gate, he found himself wanting to know her name. Wanting to know her face. Wanting to know her story.  
Wanting to meet her. He smiled again, thinking in turn of her own warm smile. 

With a sigh he thought he must be too drunk to be having these thoughts. He didn't even know if he could get drunk but he'd leave it at that to justify his sentimental thoughts. Tomorrow, this would mean nothing. 

But damn was it bugging him right now. Maybe he would come back tomorrow...


End file.
